1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an ice making system for a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a refrigerator serves to store food items such as meat, fish, vegetable, fruit, beverage, etc. with a fresh state. The refrigerator includes a body having a freezing chamber, a cooling chamber, a vegetable chamber, etc., and a door provided at one side of the body for opening and closing the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber.
The body includes a refrigerating cycle apparatus having a compressor, a condenser, a capillary tube, an evaporator, etc., a blowing fan for forcibly blowing cool air generated by the evaporator, and a circulation path for guiding cool air generated by the evaporator to be introduced into the evaporator via the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber.
When the temperature of the freezing chamber or the cooling chamber is increased by a predetermined degree, the refrigerating cycle apparatus is operated. As the refrigerating cycle apparatus is operated, cool air is generated by the evaporator. Then, the cool air circulates the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber by the blowing fan. Accordingly, the freezing chamber, the cooling chamber, and the vegetable chamber provided at the cooling chamber maintain each preset temperature.
The refrigerator is classified into various types according to a method for circulating cool air, each position of the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber, and a configuration of the evaporator.
For instance, the refrigerator includes a refrigerator in which the freezing chamber is disposed above the cooling chamber, a refrigerator in which the freezing chamber and the cooling chamber are disposed in parallel with each other, a refrigerator in which the freezing chamber is disposed below the cooling chamber.
The size of the refrigerator is being increased according to a user's demand, and various functions are implemented so as to enhance the user's convenience.
As one example, the door is provided with a home bar by which beverage, etc. stored in the cooling chamber can be taken out without opening the door.
Also, the door is provided with a dispenser by which water or ice can be taken out without opening the door.
The refrigerator having the dispenser includes an ice maker for making ice, and an ice bank for storing ice pieces made by the ice maker. In order to use ice pieces stored in the ice bank, a user has to draw out the ice bank and then mount the ice bank below the ice maker.
When ice pieces made by the ice maker are stored in the ice bank, an amount of the ice pieces stored in the ice bank has to be precisely measured. If the amount of the ice pieces stored in the ice bank is not precisely measured, the ice pieces made by the ice maker are excessively supplied to the ice bank thus to overflow from the ice bank.
Furthermore, when a user mounts the ice bank below the ice maker, the ice bank and other components may be damaged by colliding with one another.